Swings
by BlUexBlAcKhEaRt
Summary: She sat, in waiting. He walked, in searching. Both found, in love.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

There she sat, alone, at 12:47 am on a park swing waiting for something, anything to come, but alas the young girl knows that in which to behold such an adventure there would need to be a heroine. Wanting it to be her but this is no fairy tale this is just a piteous story of a young girl desperate to escape the life fate has set her upon.

Mornings dew settled upon the grass, waiting to be yet ran upon by young children joyously laughing. The blackened night not a star or the glimmering moon anywhere above just the darkness that befalls upon the earth at such an hour everyday. The face of heaven, looking morose, sits there watching the world turn upon its rotation in such a way. Waiting for the sun to peak in the horizon forcing darkness into light yet light cannot vanquish such a wistful sadness, it is the mere company of onlookers to see what they have done but in a way wanting to be seen.

A glance sown at her watch shows the time of 1:53 am, such a sad moment to know that it id time to leave and go back only to fall into a slumber and awaken at the morning's light. Day or night one has asked occasionally, answers given on different ways but do we truly understand the concept of what is to play?

Looking out onto the fields a shadow emerges,fright does not demand entrance it is the longing of excitement. Coming forward it appears to be a boy, one of the teenage years, such as she. Closer and closer the mysterious teenager approaches, he stands at the edge, hesitates, then comes to sit at the swing beside her. No words are spoken, yet none of tension makes itself known as if the two had known each other for such a long time.

Does she know him? His presence feels familiar like he has been the one she has desired and awaited all these years to set her free. Shall a fall be taken and a risk tried? Or will nothing be done and the chance be lost? What will happen if either one shall become true? There is only but one way to find out the truth. Mouth opened, ready to speak yet words do not grace lips just air coming in as carbon dioxide out.

Deafening silence in the eerie, blackened night, "Hello" came out of the stranger. Smooth and delicate as if the noise were a rose petal of purity from the heavens themselves. "Hi" the breathy whisper came out, so soft as the wind none to be able to hear it, though he had.

"James" the soft, yet, masculine voice pronounced, his name was of honor and grace how could one have such an effect as he? "Lily" looking at him as he looked at her, hazel eyes such as his were ones that captivated any woman or in this case the young teenage girl next to him. Her name. How did he know?

"I feel I know you" announced James.

"As I you" lily uttered back. Could this really be happening? A boy of her age comes about to know her and the feelings she feels. Amazing. Then she remembered she has seen him at school yet neither have ever made a move to talk to either.

"Wait, you attend Hogwarts if I'm not mistaken?" looking at him he nodded slowly.

"I apologize for never saying hello. Such a shame of myself that which I do not greet all of my fellow Gryffindors." Oh so hes not here for anything but a hello. Despair settled within her chest as she thought.

"Same here" was all she could say as she fought back tears and yet no clue as to why when really at this moment she had just properly met him. James seemed to know how she felt for he took her chin so gently as if she were a porcelain doll. Her emerald eyes were shimmering with tears as his were of the same longing and sorrow.

As both looked within the depths of each other's eyes leaning forward, slowly they both made their way and found the other's lips. Starting as a soft caress turned into emotion of wistful longing, passion, sorrow, and love. Both pulled away and could not help but feel the other to an extent. The sun peaked, clocks showing the time of almost 6. Each knew what was to come, one parting kiss and a goodbye, left to walk alone back to the confines of the ill room she roams yet knowing that there is something waiting for her out there. That name would be....

James.


End file.
